Halloween Night
by Potter-girl-in-wonderland
Summary: This is going to be a series of short chapters about the Potter-Malfoy family's adventures on Halloween that I will be updating this week. Info: Draco and Harry's kids: James (9), Scorpius (8), Albus (8), and Lily (6) Ron and Hermione's kids: Rose (9) and Hugo (6) George and Angelina's kids: Fred (6), Amelia (3), and Melody (3)
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, can I be a muggle for Halloween this year?" Lily asked looking up from her dolls, she was six years old this year and it would be her first time trick or treating without any of her brothers there to go with her since Teddy and Papa were taking them on a haunted house tour with Uncle Ron and Rose. Instead she was going with Fred, Hugo, and the twins, Amelia and Melody.

"And why would you want to be a muggle? There are many different kinds of muggles that you could dress up as." Draco asked curiously. He was completely okay with the idea but it seemed sort of an odd request to him,

"I want to be a muggle dancer! One with the frilly skirts!" Lilly said jumping up with her hands above her head and twirling around in a circle, her laughter filling the room as she spun faster and faster. She stopped and felt herself start to wobble, to dizzy to stand.

Draco immediately put aside the edition of the quibbler he had been reading and hopped up to make sure she didn't fall down, or worse hit her head on something as she tipped over. "Whoa, you okay there Lils?" he asked laughing.

"Yup," Lily said grabbing onto the nearest table to steady herself, "That's just what the muggle dancers do. I saw them on Aunt Hermione's television the other night." She explained remembering how pretty they had looked leaping across the screen. "Can I please dress up like one of them for Halloween?" She asked apparently now fully recovered as she started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Hmm…" Draco thought about it for a moment. They had plenty of time right now to go out and get a costume before Harry and the boys got back so why not? "Pick up your dolls and I'll go get our coats, then we can go find you the prettiest costume we can find." Draco said standing up and heading for the hall closet.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" Lily said latching onto Draco's leg for a second before running off to pick up her toys.

Draco just shook his head and grabbed their coats out of the hall closet before calling for Kreachur, who had come to serve them after they had had the kids and left Grimmauld place. "Lily and I are going out, do you think you can have dinner ready by the time Harry and the boys get home? And please tell them where we have gone." Draco explained.

"As master Draco wishes," Kreachur said bowing and then, poof, he was gone.

"I'm already to go Daddy!" Lilly said running out of the sitting room and pulling on Draco's robes to get his attention, "Can we go now?" she asked excitedly "Please?"

"Of course, just get your coat on and we will be all ready to go." Draco smiled handing his little girl her coat.

"Well you two are home late…" Harry said looking up from the dining room table as Draco and Lily walked in, the boys had already left to go do their own things.

"Papa! Daddy got me a muggle dancer costume for trick or treating!" Lily said jumping up and down holding her costume bag in her hand, "It's called a bah-lerr-een-uh," She said taking her time with each syllable to make sure she said it correctly "Right Daddy?"

"Yes, that was perfect Lils." Draco said smiling and walked over to Harry's chair to give him a hug after not seeing him all day, "She has been practicing that all day so she could say it correctly for you." He whispered before letting go of Harry and going to sit down. "Lily, why don't you go put your costume in your room and then come join us for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after James had thrown the first glop of pumpkin guts at Albus he found himself covered in the slimy stuff from head to toe. "No fair using magic!" he shouted as Albus had just made a pumpkin explode all over him.

"I didn't mean to, I swear! It's your fault for throwing some at me first anyways…" Albus muttered and went back to carving his pumpkin, when would his brother learn? He turned to see James throwing another glop and managed to duck just in time, which meant that the glop hit Scorp.

"Hey!" Scorpious shouted looking up from his pumpkin which was actually starting to look like a ghost just as he had hoped. He grabbed some of the pumpkin guts from next to him and lobbed them at James but missed of course and hit Lily. "Sorry Lils! I was aiming for James."

"Eww…" Lily shouted looking at where the pumpkin guts had hit her, she quickly brushed them off and jumped up "I'm telling Daddy and Papa!" She shouted running for the house and leaving the boys in the lawn.

"Now look what you did! They aren't going to be happy about this." Albus shouted at James, why did he always have to get them in trouble?

"Well if we are going to get in trouble anyways we might as well have some fun with it." Scorpious said hurling pumpkin guts at both Albus and James. He then proceeded to grab as much as he could from the pile that he had amassed from carving out the pumpkins and ran to hide behind the wheelbarrow where they were keeping the finished ones.

"James please don't go after him, maybe if we stop now we won't get in trouble." Albus pleaded, he really just wanted to go back to carving the pumpkins.

"You are even worse than Lily, either go tell on us like the little girl you are or gather some pumpkin guts and help me go after Scorp." James said picking up his pile of pumpkin guts and running off.

"This is a bad idea…" Albus muttered to himself, but picking up is own pile and following all the same. He found James and Scorp behind the wheelbarrow and started throwing the pumpkin guts and seeds at them, then picking up the ones at his feet that had been thrown at him and throwing them back.

"Now you're getting it!" Scorpious shouted chucking some seeds at Albus and then ducking as some pumpkin guts came from James' direction.

"Boys? What are you doing?" All three boys turned to see Harry, Draco, and Lily on the other side of the wheelbarrow, they didn't look very happy. "Having a pumpkin gut fight?" Draco shook his head, a disappointed look in his eyes. "And you didn't invite us?" he asked allowing a smile to spread across his lips and reaching down to pick up some guts, throwing them over the wheelbarrow and then ducking behind it.

Scorpious was only confused for about a fraction of a second before realizing what was going on, "Quick get them!" He shouted turning to his brothers.

After a while Harry looked at his watch and realized that they should probably finish the pumpkins and get cleaned up so that they were ready when Ron, Hermione and the kids came over for dinner tonight. "Okay, truce! We call a truce! We still have to finish carving all these pumpkins!" He shouted to the boys and suddenly the pumpkin gut stopped flying. It had been Draco's idea to get a hundred pumpkins to decorate the house with, the only problem was that the kids had wanted to carve each and every one of them without using magic.

Harry counted the pumpkins that they had left and found they were down to thirty, they could probably get them done pretty quickly between the six of them. "Okay, You guys carve and Daddy and I will scoop out the guts, got it?" Harry asked.

"Got it Papa." Lilly said running over to the pumpkin she had been carving before the great Pumpkin war of 2013, as it would later be known as, and sat down to finish the music note she had been carving.

When they had finished all the pumpkins Draco smiled at the next part of the plan, "Okay guys, here comes the really awesome part. Take the pumpkins and spread them out evenly throughout the yard. Make sure to put a candle in each of them before you do." He said putting down the bag of candles where everyone could reach it.

Once they had gotten all the pumpkins situated on the lawn Draco ushered the kids to the end of the driveway where they could see the entire lawn. He took out his want and looked at Harry with a mischievous grin on his face, seeing the smile mirrored back at him he cast the spell "Wingardium Aerotenus." He and Harry said at the same time and with a wave of their wands the pumpkins all started to rise.

Lily watched amazed as all the pumpkins simultaneously started floating "What are they doing?" she asked James, tugging on his robes which were still covered in pumpkin guts from earlier.

"They are floating, doesn't it look amazing Lils?" James asked looking on in awe as the pumpkins all settled at varying heights.


End file.
